Guilds
Guilds serve as a way for players to group together to complete a common goal. Guilds are often focused around a particular nation or faction. Guilds can have different goals. i.e: Nationalism: Many guilds are centered around nationalism, which means fighting for your (Serco/Itani) nation. Nationalist guilds participate in several activities for the conflict such as Capture the Cargo, Deneb, Nation Wars, etc. Nationalists also shoot players of the opposite faction and put up large blockades on their wormholes. For Example: Itan, ONE, SKV, RED. Trade: Guilds are also centered around trade, and they usually sell several goods to make a profit. Trade guilds also do other things such as Hive Clearing, PvP, Manufacturing, etc. They are neutral with most guilds and factions, as this helps their profit. For Example: TRI, HHTT(new) etc. Mining: Some guilds are also centered around mining, boring as it may be, but they do not do only mining. They also do PvP, PvE etc. For Example: ORE, ROCK. Pirate: There are also pirate guilds, who do the basic work of a pirate; get money from you or kill you themselves. They are the most hated guilds in the universe, yet they are also extremely fun. They are mostly successful, but there are only very few guilds that have elite members, and attack players well. Not some newb wanna-be created guilds. For Example: FAMY, VOID. Just: Guilds can also be created for 'just' purposes. Which means, either it is just fun, or just a want to create a guild. Or they want to actually do something, that does not need a category in itself. Like fighting, or mercenary. For Example: PA etc. Creation To start a guild you need to have 10 people total ingame at the same time willing to join the guild. The person who initiates the guild will become the Commander of that guild. The other people who join while the guild is still "unofficial" will become council members. To start the guild the Commander must first create the guild. Once this is done the Commander must invite the 9 people needed to make the guild official. The people being invited to a guild can join, or decline. Once there are 10 members total the guild becomes official and any members who join after that will be only a simple member with no guild powers. The Commander also has the power to appoint Lieutenants who can invite members to join the guild and also expel (Commanders also have this power). Only 2 Lieutenants can be appointed at first. Management The Commander has the ability to post a message of the day (MOTD) by typing the MOTD command. This can be useful for sending out a message to your entire guild without calling a special meeting. Commanders and Lieutenants can both invite and expel members at any time. The Council has the ability to remove someone from office or appoint them to a new position. This is done by using the vote command. A majority vote from the Council will change the persons rank immediately. Any guild member or officer can see information about their guild in the Comm tab of their PDA. Warning: If a guild has less than six (6) Council members, it will disband within 48 hours. Positions & Powers *Commander- A Commander has the ability to create the guild, invite members, expel members, post a motd, appoint a Lieutenant, resign from the guild or position as commander, and view the active guild members list. *Council- A Council member has the ability to vote a person in or out of office, resign from the guild or position, and view the active guild members list. *Lieutenant- A Lieutenant has the ability to invite members, expel members, resign from the guild or position, and view the active guild members list. *Member- A Member has the ability to resign from the guild, and view the active guild members list. Commands Cmdr = Commander only Cmdr/Lt = Commander and Lieutenant(s) only CM = Council Members only M''' = Standard Member Here's an example situation: /guild create "SM" "Space Monkeys" ← Creates the "Space Monkeys" guild /guild invite "n00bie" ← Invites the player n00bie /guild appoint "n00bie" ← n00bie is now a lieutenant /guild motd "Welcome to the Space Monkey guild" ← This message will show up to all guild members when they login /guild resign "commander" ← You are no longer the commander. Oh no! There is no commander! What guilds are active now? {| border=1 class="sortable wikitable" |- ! class="unsortable" | Logo ! Name ! Acronym ! ID# ! Members ! Type ! class="unsortable" | Recruiting Officers |- | | The Vipers | '''VPR | 19 | 21 | Anti-Piracy | Strat, Ishathis Bessuni |- | | Violence. Omnipotence. Impromptu. Destruction. | VOID | 219 | ? | PvP, Honorable Piracy, PMC | Blaqk, Aetherial Nightmare, Sieger |- | | The Guild of Free Traders | TGFT | 27 | 450 | Trading,Mining,Manufacturing,PvE. | Ecka Estenk, tsreknor, Lisa201 |- | | Trident Arms Syndicate | TRI | 217 | 51 | Manufacturing, Weapons Sales, PvP, Mining, Botting | Darth Nihilus, Neon Black, Aldoss, Izhmash, Eclipsys |- | | Cargo Liberation Movement | CLM | 54 | 66 | Pirate | Look ...No Hands, bockscar, Vskye |- | | Coalition of Itan | Itan | 64 | 146 | Nationalist/Itani | ARF_01, CrazySpence |- | | Phoenix Alliance | PA | 78 | 81 | Jack-of-all-trades | Interstellar, J. A. Keller, and all Officers |- | | Big Red One | ONE | 125 | 81 | Nationalist/Serco | Keria Willenium, Folks Dokaris, Star Buck |- | | Red Eternal Dominion | RED | 216 | 71 | Serco Nationalists | Mecha Touriaus, Espionage, Matriarch, Mr. Chaos, DeepSpaceOne |- | | Emergency Mechanical Services | EMS | 123 | 31 | Mechanics/Medics | Chocolateer, CoreRep, Ninjr |- | | Orbital Rock Extraction | ORE | 134 | 70 | Mining, Botting, Manufacturing | Conflict Diamond, Axiom, lluvia acida |- | | Kharon's Shores | CHRN | 158 | 18 | Chaotic | Chaakin Tockoa, Azrael, Maalik, &c. |- | | The Headhunters Corps _____________________________________________ | THC | 178 | 25 | Pirate | Pirren, Maalox, Footballprophet |- A full list of guilds can be found at the Vendetta-Online guild page Category:Game Information Category:Guilds